Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Murfdurf22
Summary: TITLE IS WHACK, story is set right after twilight, very good, i suck at summaries though, just read and review. READ ME! Jesse and Suze Fluff in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: Okay that title is whack, I couldn't really think of anything. This story is set after twilight and it deals with Jesse and Suze "ghost busting" together. Suze will must put up with certain problems that are occurring in her house with her family. There will be Jesse and Suze fluff in the later chapters. Okay not a really good summary put please read it anyway, it'll get better in the later chapters.

Sunday dinner was now only 3 hours away. I was laying in my bed with my clothes already picked out, hanging over my desk chair, waiting me to slip into them. Jesse told me he'd be here around 5' o clock, on the dot, I'm in my drop top cruising the streets, okay tht was corny, so i'll stop. So anyway, he told me last night at the dance he'd be here. Now last night was one night I'll never, ever forget. And I'll really never forget the look on Kelly's face whens he found out Jesse was MY ALIVE BOYFRIEND! But, the only disappointing thing about Jesse being alive now is the fact that, now i just can't call his name and ahve him pop up anytime i need him. Although, i could call him on the phone, well when he gets the hang of how the phone works. Just morning, he called and was pretty much yelling into the reciever. AFter every sentence he would ask me if i heard him alright. I tell yah about 19th century men. Anyways, back to last night....

I still had my arms around Jesses neck while his arms were wraped tightly aroun dmy waist, still swaying to the music. Whiile resting my head on his hard chest i saw Kelly talking to Father Dom out of the corner of my eye. I think saw Father Dominic make his way over to where the DJ was playing his music at. In a matter of minutes, after Christina Aguilera's song had gone off, I then heard, Mariah Carey and Jadakiss song, "kISS ME" come on. I then turned my head to see Sister Ernestine confronting Father D about something. Most likely, about thow the music went from Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful" to Mariah Carey and Jadakiss', song "KISS ME."

I started laughing a little to myself then as i watched Sister Ernestine listening to the words and then giving Father Dom a disapproving look.

Jesse then lifted my head off of his chest and stared at me for a few seconds, " Querida what is so funny, and what kind of a song is this anyway?"

I smiled upa t him and tightened my arms around his neck and moved a little closer to him. I started sining along with Mariah Carey instead of answering his questions, hoping that he would listen to the words and do exactly what Mariah was singing, " K-I-S-S Me, love, love, love." Suddenly Jesse was looking at me so intetly his face was only inches away from my own. He was slowly closing up the gap between our lips. I stopped singing and closed my eyes waiting for Jesse to K-I-S-S Meeee--

"Yo Suze, what was our Spanish homework?" came Brad's annoying voice as he burst into my room, and might i add without knocking, and interrupted my thoughs. And i was right at the good part too.

"What!" I said angrily, since he interrupted some really good daydreams. I looked at him, with him looking back at me with his face full of confusion.

"I asked you did you know remember what we had to do for homework in Spanish Class?" He said, still looking at me as if i've lost my mind for yelling at him like i did. But hey, i was a bit peeved, i was lovin' those thoughts that were going through my mind at the time.

Oh what a suprise Dopey was planning on doing his homework. Spanish homework too, and i don't even have Spanish, i have French, for goodness sake, you would think he would notice I'm not in his class. Yeah, we have the same teacher, but different hours, and different lanugauges.

"You really are stupide (AN: thats french for stupid) aren't you. I don't even take Spanish we just have the same teacher." I said looking at him like he's crazy, even though i know i did have the homework he was supposed to do, because like a dummy i copied it down and the French homework too. I shouldn't give it to him, but since he looks so sad about something for some reason i guess i will.

" Oh yeah, i forogt" He was about to leave when i jumped out bed and said, " But you're in luck, Do- Brad. I accidentally copied it down, Spanish and French i mean. I guess I had something on my mind at the time." Yeah Jesse, probably. I wonder if i'm considered Sprung, or Whipped.

I gave himt he homework and once again he was about to leave, but then turned around and took a good look at me. What the hek was his problem, i gave him the homework, shouldn't he be about his business now.

"Maybe you oughta do something with yourself, if that guy Jesse is still coming over. You don't look as pretty as you usually do Suze."

No he didn't not just say that to me, that little- " Dop-, Brad get the hel-, wait did you, just basically say that i'm usually beautiful." Now that i think about what he said, he was calling me pretty forreal, forreal, but he was saying right now i didn't look as pretty as i usually do. Wow that was kinda' nice, i guess i'll take it as a compliment. " You did, didn't you. Wow Brad, thats the nicest comment you've ever made to me before. I'm freaking flabbergasted."

I could so tell he was getting embarassed the dude was straight up turning red, RED, for goodness sake. Then he blurted out, obviously shocked himself that he admited it, " I didn't mean it like that, i mean, i mean-huhh shut up you a hole. "

Woah someone was really embarassed. " Really Brad, it's okay, i mean it's nice to know that you actually think i'm quite stunning."

"SHut up, Suze, i'm not in the mood." When he said that i guess, it was time to call it quits with the teasing because, he really did look like he wasn't in the mood. ANy other time i would have kepty going on and on with the teasing, but today he seemed...different. But one las comment i had to make.

"You know what, I think i might go try to make myself look even better just for you Brad."

"Man, Shut up, Suze!" He fired back at me. Woah, someones a bit touchy today, maybe i shouldn't have made that last comment. I kind of smiled to myself, any other time i would have burst out laughing though. I looked back up at Brad, and he was still there, holding the homework assignment in his hand. " You think that, Jesse dude of your's, could help me with some of this Spanish crap."

Now really, how are you gonna' ask for someone's help when you call their own language "crap." But really, i can't believe he just asked me that though. He'd been rude to Jesse ever since he met him. Well, I guess, i was the blame for that though. Considering the fact that Brad though, Jesse was the guy i'd been sneaking in my room all the time. But hey, it still doesn't mean dopey has to be a jerk to Jesse everytime he sees him. BUt knowing Jesse, being the considerate guy that he is, he would probably be happy to help Brad with his homework. Although with it being Brad, being the one who'll be getting turored, it might take all night long.

" Um, if it were me, I would probably say no, but with him, he'll most likely say yes," He then was about to leave again but nope, not so, he stepped back in to say something else.

"Well, thanks for the homework Suze." Now I know that, that was not what he wanted to say. He's holding back something, and for once i'm actually interested in what it is. I saw his hand messing iwth something in his pocket for like the 4th time today. I know ti's not like me, but i'm actually concerned about him, he wasn't behing himself, he was...i don't know different...not Brad i guess.

" Brad whats wrong?" I said in my most caring voice. He contintued to stare down at my floor withouth saying anything but just still fumbling in his pocket. Something was in there, i knew, but what was it, it had to be something very valuable to him. " Brad, it's okay, you can tell me." I said once again to him hoping he would say something instead of acting like he was mute. Now, i really know it isn't like me,well, us to be like this to one another but, something was seriously wrong with him, and i didn't like seeing him like this. Sometimes we had our moments, and i guess theres going to be one coming pretty soon.

" Do, do you, do you still have that Fantasia, cd?" He asked, me hardly being able to get the words out. He was stuttering and he sounded as if he was choking back tears. Now that was a really big surprise, him asking for my Fantasia cd, i mean. I gave it to him anyway.

" This has summertime on it right." Woah, wait, back up, when he said summertime, he could hardly get it out, like if he said it he would die instantly. He was standing there staring at the cd cover, not daring to look up at me for some reason.

"Yeah, it's on there, can i ask why you need it so badly Brad?" I asked him, making him look at me. I could have swron i saw tears in his eyes. Oops, maybe, i think he noticed that i noticed the tears. I said his name again, softer, clamer, careful. But he didn't respond. He just quickly mumbled a "thanks." Then he shut the door. Hmm, i think i'll have to ask Doc whats up with his brother .

Trying to get my mind off of Brad, i turned it on MTV when Destiny's child song, "Soldier" came on, and started gathering shorts and a shirt so i can take a shower and fix my hair up for tonight. All the while i was still thinking about Brad, and what was so important about that song that he wanted....Summertime.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: Okay that title is whack, I couldn't really think of anything. This story is set after twilight and it deals with Jesse and Suze "ghost busting" together. Suze will must put up with certain problems that are occurring in her house with her family. There will be Jesse and Suze fluff in the later chapters. Okay not a really good summary put please read it anyway, it'll get better in the later chapters.

Sunday dinner was now only 3 hours away. I was laying in my bed with my clothes already picked out, hanging over my desk chair, waiting me to slip into them. Jesse told me he'd be here around 5' o clock, on the dot, I'm in my drop top cruising the streets, okay tht was corny, so i'll stop. So anyway, he told me last night at the dance he'd be here. Now last night was one night I'll never, ever forget. And I'll really never forget the look on Kelly's face whens he found out Jesse was MY ALIVE BOYFRIEND! But, the only disappointing thing about Jesse being alive now is the fact that, now i just can't call his name and ahve him pop up anytime i need him. Although, i could call him on the phone, well when he gets the hang of how the phone works. Just morning, he called and was pretty much yelling into the reciever. AFter every sentence he would ask me if i heard him alright. I tell yah about 19th century men. Anyways, back to last night....

I still had my arms around Jesses neck while his arms were wraped tightly aroun dmy waist, still swaying to the music. Whiile resting my head on his hard chest i saw Kelly talking to Father Dom out of the corner of my eye. I think saw Father Dominic make his way over to where the DJ was playing his music at. In a matter of minutes, after Christina Aguilera's song had gone off, I then heard, Mariah Carey and Jadakiss song, "kISS ME" come on. I then turned my head to see Sister Ernestine confronting Father D about something. Most likely, about thow the music went from Christina Aguilera's "Beautiful" to Mariah Carey and Jadakiss', song "KISS ME."

I started laughing a little to myself then as i watched Sister Ernestine listening to the words and then giving Father Dom a disapproving look.

Jesse then lifted my head off of his chest and stared at me for a few seconds, " Querida what is so funny, and what kind of a song is this anyway?"

I smiled upa t him and tightened my arms around his neck and moved a little closer to him. I started sining along with Mariah Carey instead of answering his questions, hoping that he would listen to the words and do exactly what Mariah was singing, " K-I-S-S Me, love, love, love." Suddenly Jesse was looking at me so intetly his face was only inches away from my own. He was slowly closing up the gap between our lips. I stopped singing and closed my eyes waiting for Jesse to K-I-S-S Meeee--

"Yo Suze, what was our Spanish homework?" came Brad's annoying voice as he burst into my room, and might i add without knocking, and interrupted my thoughs. And i was right at the good part too.

"What!" I said angrily, since he interrupted some really good daydreams. I looked at him, with him looking back at me with his face full of confusion.

"I asked you did you know remember what we had to do for homework in Spanish Class?" He said, still looking at me as if i've lost my mind for yelling at him like i did. But hey, i was a bit peeved, i was lovin' those thoughts that were going through my mind at the time.

Oh what a suprise Dopey was planning on doing his homework. Spanish homework too, and i don't even have Spanish, i have French, for goodness sake, you would think he would notice I'm not in his class. Yeah, we have the same teacher, but different hours, and different lanugauges.

"You really are stupide (AN: thats french for stupid) aren't you. I don't even take Spanish we just have the same teacher." I said looking at him like he's crazy, even though i know i did have the homework he was supposed to do, because like a dummy i copied it down and the French homework too. I shouldn't give it to him, but since he looks so sad about something for some reason i guess i will.

" Oh yeah, i forogt" He was about to leave when i jumped out bed and said, " But you're in luck, Do- Brad. I accidentally copied it down, Spanish and French i mean. I guess I had something on my mind at the time." Yeah Jesse, probably. I wonder if i'm considered Sprung, or Whipped.

I gave himt he homework and once again he was about to leave, but then turned around and took a good look at me. What the hek was his problem, i gave him the homework, shouldn't he be about his business now.

"Maybe you oughta do something with yourself, if that guy Jesse is still coming over. You don't look as pretty as you usually do Suze."

No he didn't not just say that to me, that little- " Dop-, Brad get the hel-, wait did you, just basically say that i'm usually beautiful." Now that i think about what he said, he was calling me pretty forreal, forreal, but he was saying right now i didn't look as pretty as i usually do. Wow that was kinda' nice, i guess i'll take it as a compliment. " You did, didn't you. Wow Brad, thats the nicest comment you've ever made to me before. I'm freaking flabbergasted."

I could so tell he was getting embarassed the dude was straight up turning red, RED, for goodness sake. Then he blurted out, obviously shocked himself that he admited it, " I didn't mean it like that, i mean, i mean-huhh shut up you a hole. "

Woah someone was really embarassed. " Really Brad, it's okay, i mean it's nice to know that you actually think i'm quite stunning."

"SHut up, Suze, i'm not in the mood." When he said that i guess, it was time to call it quits with the teasing because, he really did look like he wasn't in the mood. ANy other time i would have kepty going on and on with the teasing, but today he seemed...different. But one las comment i had to make.

"You know what, I think i might go try to make myself look even better just for you Brad."

"Man, Shut up, Suze!" He fired back at me. Woah, someones a bit touchy today, maybe i shouldn't have made that last comment. I kind of smiled to myself, any other time i would have burst out laughing though. I looked back up at Brad, and he was still there, holding the homework assignment in his hand. " You think that, Jesse dude of your's, could help me with some of this Spanish crap."

Now really, how are you gonna' ask for someone's help when you call their own language "crap." But really, i can't believe he just asked me that though. He'd been rude to Jesse ever since he met him. Well, I guess, i was the blame for that though. Considering the fact that Brad though, Jesse was the guy i'd been sneaking in my room all the time. But hey, it still doesn't mean dopey has to be a jerk to Jesse everytime he sees him. BUt knowing Jesse, being the considerate guy that he is, he would probably be happy to help Brad with his homework. Although with it being Brad, being the one who'll be getting turored, it might take all night long.

" Um, if it were me, I would probably say no, but with him, he'll most likely say yes," He then was about to leave again but nope, not so, he stepped back in to say something else.

"Well, thanks for the homework Suze." Now I know that, that was not what he wanted to say. He's holding back something, and for once i'm actually interested in what it is. I saw his hand messing iwth something in his pocket for like the 4th time today. I know ti's not like me, but i'm actually concerned about him, he wasn't behing himself, he was...i don't know different...not Brad i guess.

" Brad whats wrong?" I said in my most caring voice. He contintued to stare down at my floor withouth saying anything but just still fumbling in his pocket. Something was in there, i knew, but what was it, it had to be something very valuable to him. " Brad, it's okay, you can tell me." I said once again to him hoping he would say something instead of acting like he was mute. Now, i really know it isn't like me,well, us to be like this to one another but, something was seriously wrong with him, and i didn't like seeing him like this. Sometimes we had our moments, and i guess theres going to be one coming pretty soon.

" Do, do you, do you still have that Fantasia, cd?" He asked, me hardly being able to get the words out. He was stuttering and he sounded as if he was choking back tears. Now that was a really big surprise, him asking for my Fantasia cd, i mean. I gave it to him anyway.

" This has summertime on it right." Woah, wait, back up, when he said summertime, he could hardly get it out, like if he said it he would die instantly. He was standing there staring at the cd cover, not daring to look up at me for some reason.

"Yeah, it's on there, can i ask why you need it so badly Brad?" I asked him, making him look at me. I could have swron i saw tears in his eyes. Oops, maybe, i think he noticed that i noticed the tears. I said his name again, softer, clamer, careful. But he didn't respond. He just quickly mumbled a "thanks." Then he shut the door. Hmm, i think i'll have to ask Doc whats up with his brother .

Trying to get my mind off of Brad, i turned it on MTV when Destiny's child song, "Soldier" came on, and started gathering shorts and a shirt so i can take a shower and fix my hair up for tonight. All the while i was still thinking about Brad, and what was so important about that song that he wanted....Summertime.


	3. the real cha2 now cha3

Chapter 2

"I look pretty good" I mumbled to myself as I was looking in the mirror checking out my tight blue jeans and this cute black shirt, that I got on sale at Old Navy. It hung off my right shoulder a bit. Yeah, it showed a little skin around my shoulders and stomach, but hey, not too much to make someone think I was "A lady of the evening." I put on my black belt which topped it off. Then I heard the door bell ring. Darn it! Why is he always early, I'm not even finished with my hair yet. We have like an hour and half till dinner. Why is he here at 4:30 and not 5:00, like he said he would. Crap! I started hurrying up, fingering my hair, combing it a bit, brushing it, and spraying some sheen on it. Since my hair was already slightly curly I was trying to go for that Jessica Alba look that she had in that movie "Honey." It worked quite nicely, thank GOD. You never know what to expect with my hair.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, and guessing that it was Jesse, I jumped on my bed and lied on it as if I was just watching TV, and not trying to make myself beautiful for him. I started flipping through the guide, when I saw Pirates of the Caribbean was coming on in like a few seconds. I quickly put it on there, thinking he might like it, and brushed some of my hair away from my face that was sticking to my lip gloss.

I heard someone at my door, and for some reason I knew it was Jesse. Pirates of the Caribbean was just coming on, it was at the part that little Ms. Swan was singing that pirate song, when she was like 10 or 12 or something, when Jesse walked in looking fine. Actually finer then fine, he was looking pretty freaking gorgeous actually. He had on this outfit that I had picked out for him when we went shopping a couple days back. He was wearing his blue jeans that were slightly faded, and a blue, light blue, navy blue, all kind of blues, stripped button up casual shirt. He was looking so good, that I actually had to catch my breath. I can tell he was kind of nervous. I have no idea why though, but then again, I was nervous too, and also had no idea why I was nervous. Maybe it was because, he would have to face my whole step family, and my mom, all at the same time. I mean, how much can a 19th century guy take.

I smiled up at him when he was closing the door again. I got off of my bed, and gave him a big hug, something I'd been waiting to do all day. I'm guessing he'd been waiting too, since he held me a little while longer than he needed to. But hey, I'm not complaing, I could have stayed there all day. We kind of pulled apart but he let his hands stay wrapped around my waist, while I placed my arms around his neck. Hummm, this was nice, very nice.

I smiled again as he brushed some of my hair away from my face. "Well, you look beautiful Querida," he said as he pulled me a little closer to him. Either I was super hungry, or my stomach was doing some major flip flops. I think it was the flip flops. "I like your hair," Jesse said as he started fingering it with his hands. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear it like this before."

"Thanks Jesse. And, you don't look to shabby yourself." I said to him with a big smile on my face. God, i wish he would kiss me already. YES! Reading my mind, Jesse leaned downand kissed me so gently but urgently at the same time. I deepened the kiss by running my hands through his slight curly black hair. Jesse took his hands off of my waist by sliding them up my back, then cupping my face with his hands. I felt myself getting weak in the knees, and I guess Jesse realized it too, since he put on of his hands back at my waist and was holdling me up now. He then guided us over to my bed, with our lips still attached. Jesse sat down and I sat on his lap with my legs on either side of him. This felt so good, and I sure didn't want to end anytime soon.

I was actually surprised Jesse hadn't stopped this makeout session we were having, with my mom and ANdy downstairs and all. I was hoping he would slide his hands up my shirt and undo my bra, and not stopping to apologize afterwards, but, nope the end was coming, I should have known.

" Querida, I don't think this is appropriate, anyone could walk in on us, at anytime." Jesse said while breathing heavily. He was now resting his forehead on mine. I gave him a light kiss on his lips and climbed off of him a bit disappointed. I knew he was right though. I mean, anyone could walk in on us. The last thing I needed, was Jake bursting in here, seeing Jesse all over me, and then him getting on his protective side and picking a fight with Jesse. I so did not need that. It was bad enough he thought I was in a gang, well hopefully he's gotten over that by now, I didn't want him to think I was some slut or something. Although I did dread, having to stop what we were doing. It was such fun too! I laid down on my bed facing the TV with my face propped up on my left hand. Jesse must have figured out I was a bit disappointed, since he laid down on my bed as well, as close as possible to me. He then placed some of my hair behind my ear so he could see my face.

"Susannah would you like to come with me to the, uh, what is it called again...Ah yes, movies, tonight. Father Dominic has told me you don't have school tomorrow."

I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on his cheek. " Of course, but where are you getting all this money from." I gave him a curious look. " You're not dealing drugs are you Jesse."

"Of course not Susannah, I'm not you remember." Jesse said while giving me a small smile.

Ohhhh so he got jokes now. He was going to fit in around here.

"Father Dominic has been quite generous, since I've...come back to life, or born again, as you like to say." Jesse said, while taking his eyes away from me and putting them on Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Since when does Father Dom, have so much money? I might have to hit him up when I'm broke." I said as I was smiling at the same time. I looked over at Jesse who was paying close attention to the movie, probably because it reminded him of his FIRST life. Even though it was set in the 18th century, but hey it was close enough, the style hadn't really changed much. Miss Swan still had on that tight corset, that nearly killed her, so obviously it hadn't changed really.

"I really have no idea, but I will pay him back as soon as I receive my first pay check." He told me while trying to concentrate on the part where Miss Swan was drowning, and Captain Jack Sparrow was diving into the ocean to save her.

I then looked at him as if he was crazy. Father Dom, would never let Jesse pay him back. Jesse was like a son to him now. Father Dominic would never ever take Jesse's money, especially since his job only pays 10.50 an hour. Yeah, it's enough, but not that much for a 20 year old, 19th century guy, trying to live on his own in a 21st century world. "And does Father D. know you're planning on paying him back Jesse, because I highly doubt he'll take your money. He's not that kind of man."

" No, but he will know this Friday. And he will take my money, even if I have to sneak it into his coat pockets or something like that." He was now looking at the movie when Captain Jack Sparrow was forcing Ms. Swan to put his gun, sword, and other stuff on him. I could tell he was really interested in the movie so I decided to stop talking. " Querida?"

" Yeh Jesse?" I said, looking at him, although he kept his eyes attached to the movie. Hmmm, I hope he's not looking at Ms. Swan like that. Huhhh, why do I always have to think like that. I think I might turn into a jealous girlfriend, later on in our relationship. I hope, not. God, please don't let me turn into a nagging, jealous girlfriend.

" What is the name of this movie, it's very good?" He asked me, with his eyes still glued to the TV set, not even bothering to glance in my direction. Okay, Ms Swan was out of the picture now, they were now shooting after Johnny Depp also known as Captain Jack Sparrow. Man, Johnny Depp, looked good even as a crappy looking pirate. He wasn't no Jesse or anything but, he was still hella hot.

" Pirates of the Caribbean, I thought you might like it." He kept on looking at the TV. He laid there watching it, just like how he watched Jaws and The Godfather. Which reminds me, I have to get The Godfather 2 and 3, so we can watch those together too. Even though I've already seen it them.

It was too bad we weren't going to be able to watch the whole movie, it felt nice being that close to Jesse and having his arms wrapped around me. I knew dinner would be ready soon, because we were kind of far in the movie now, Ms. Swan was now pretending to be drunk on the island with Jack Sparrow. After a couple minutes Sleepy came in my room, and surprising knocked first, but, didn't wait for a "Come in!" So, I guess he doesn't get any props for the knocking part. Anyway, he told us dinner was ready. I could tell Jesse wanted to stay a little while longer and watch the movie, but he got on up anyway.

Dinner, was actually pretty good. Sleepy and Dopey, were, as usual, gulping down the food so fast, that they were getting thirds, while everyone else weren't even on their seconds. Andy kept asking Jesse things about himself, what he planned on doing with his life, the usual questions that you throw at a guy dating your daughter. In my case, step daughter. Jesse, surprisingly, had a satisfying answer to every question Andy threw at him. I think every answer Andy got back, made him like Jesse even more than he did at first. My mom didn't say too much during dinner, but to tell Jake and Brad to slow down on their eating, since there was plenty more in the kitchen. Swear man, every time they eat, they eat as if they haven't eaten in years. Now Jesse was eating a lot too, but at least he wasn't cramming the food in his mouth at one time. I mean really, Brad and Jake could eat with a pitch fork. But anyway, back to my mom, I don't think my mom was talking much, because she hadn't gotten over the fact that Jesse was three years older than me. But hey, she was going to have to do deal with it, since we plan on spending the rest of our lives together.

Brad, got up from the table and started clearing the dishes. Idiot, did he not know it was my night to do that. But of course, I didn't stop the guy. Jesse, being the gentlemen that he is, offered to help Brad. Brad, being the dope that he is, just shrugged his shoulders. Okay so maybe, I shouldn't be calling him all these names, considering what I'd witnessed earlier today with him. But, hey, he was now back to his old ignorant self, for the time being anyway, so why not be myself too.

Desert was delicious. I have to say, Andy, sure did, put his foot in this red velvet cake. Dopey being the genius that he is, gulped down all the cake and ice cream in a matter of seconds. It was really unbelievable, I didn't think it could be done, but I saw it with my own eyes. Of course, the guy, made himself have a brain freeze. Jake thought this was hilarious. Jesse just looked at Brad with an expression on his face, as if to say, " Nombre De Dios, what possessed you eat ice cream so fast." Doc, then went into some long speech about how having too many brain freezes, well he called it something else, can result in some kind of...thing. Damaging the something part of your brain. Heck if I know what he said. I think Jesse might have been the only one actually taking in all of what David was saying.

After dinner, Jesse helped Dopey with his homework. It took Brad about 20 minutes to get every verb, Jesse threw at him conjugated correctly. To my utter surprise, Jesse agreed to come over and tutor him with his Spanish homework anytime he needed help. I thought Jesse and I would have been on our way to the movies now, but nooooo Doc came up to Jesse and wanted to show him some book, that he'd read for the millionth time, and was planning on reading it another million times. I took one good look at the book, and new for fact, I was not interested. The book, was like all the Harry Potter books slapped together, but a bit wider.

Later on I went back downstairs to where Jesse and David were. Jesse was flipping through the pages while Doc was explaining something about the book, in which seemed really important for Jesse to know. Well to him it seemed important. Jesse saw me, and read the expression on my face, he gave me a small smile, before turning back to David and his little lecture about that huge book. I mean, really, no book should be that big. If it's going to be that big, give it thin pages or something. The Bible pages are super thin, why not do that, instead of the causing the book to be extra heavy. I sat next to Jesse while acting like I was paying attention to Doc's little speech.

"David, do you think I can have Jesse back anytime soon?" I asked David, trying not to be too rude. I asked him in my nicest voice, but I could tell he knew I was getting frustrated. I know it must be wonderful for David to be able to have someone to connect with, but can I do some connecting too?

"Oh, yeah, Suze. I was just giving Jesse a little information on the author of this book. And what other books he wrote before he died." David said as he was about to get into another long speech about this book. Any other time I would have really listened but, hey, I wanted to go to the movies with Jesse. I wanted to go see "White Noise" with Jesse. Yeah, I know it's about ghost, but hey, it still might be scary. "The Grudge" scared the heck outta me. And who doesn't want to see a horror movie with a guy like Jesse. But anyway, I had to cut David short, even though Jesse looked a bit interested in what other stuff Doc was explaining.

"David, can't you tell this to Jesse some other day? Tonight won't be his last night over here." I said with a slightly frustrated expression on my face.

"Um, sure Suze. Jesse you can keep that book, I've already read it 5 times. I even have an extra copy of it upstairs on my bookshelf." David told Jesse, happy to have someone who's actually interested in the same things he's into.

Jesse closed the book and turned to Doc, "Thanks David, I'll be sure to start reading this tonight.. You make it sound like an interesting book."

Jesse and David said their goodbyes, as I went upstairs again to tell Mom and Andy I was leaving. Andy told me to be back by 1. Last night he said 12:00 am, then 12:30 am, tonight he's saying 1:00 am, that must really mean he likes Jesse. It was only 8 something when I was coming down the stairs. I was stopped on the steps by Jake, coming up them, carrying a load of books, I guess he was studying again tonight. It looked as if he was talking to Jesse about something. Jake stopped me on the stairs and began to say something.

"Meeting any of your gang friends up there." He said to me. I wasn't surprised, he started to make a joke out of it, when he became to believe, I wasn't really in a gang. I think he still had his doubts, but only because, I would say something else back to him, to make him think I really was in gang. I have to say, Jake and I have gotten a little closer since he stopped believing I was in a gang, well at least kind of stopped believing.

"No, Jake, I'm not meeting any of my "gang friends" up at the movies okay. And plus, it's not called a "gang" really, it's more like...organized family, I guess. " I watched his mouth drop and stay like that for a few seconds. Now that was one I'd never said to him before. Maybe I should say something else to let him know I'm kidding. "Jake I'm kidding" I told him, as he finally came back to earth. I started laughing and walking down the stairs, when I felt a pen thrown against my head. I looked back and saw Jake give me a small smile then head up the steps to his room. I picked up the pen and yelled back at him, before he was already down the hall that was upstairs. "Awww Jake you punk, you would do a hit and run!" He yelled back something else to me, but I couldn't really understand, it. All I understood was a loud "Shut Up!" I know he said something before it, but I couldn't make it out.

I went all the way down the stairs, and met Jesse by the door who, met with me a smile on his face. He'd obviously heard me and Jake on the steps. Jesse drove to the movies. He drove better than me, and I was a bit jealous. How can a 19th century guy drive, better then me. Life, isn't fair at all. It was a different car than the one last night. He said Father Dominic, had let him borrow this car, until he had enough money to buy it from him. It wasn't a bad looking car, maybe a 1996 or 1997 navy blue jeep. It was a nice car. Once again, I didn't know Father Dom had two cars, where the heck was he getting this money from. I thought teachers and principles made zilch. Meaning, hardly anything. I guess I was wrong.

" "White Noise" was pretty good don't you think?" I asked Jesse as we were walking out of the theater with my arm locked in with his.

" Yes, but nothing I've seen so far, tops "The Godfather" and "Jaws." He said to me while opening the door for me to climb into his, for now, jeep.

"Figures." I told him, as he got in on the drivers side of the car. It was now only 11:22 pm, and I had two hours to spare. But, yes there always has to be a but, Jesse had to wake up early for his first day on his new job tomorrow. He had to be there at 8:00 am, and he got off around 2:15, or 2:30, something around that time.

When Jesse finally got me home on time, he walked me inside. I brung him up to my room, to give him something, that I'd won at the festival a few months back. I was going to give it to Jake for Christmas, but unfortunately, he'd bought one like 2 weeks ago, and I sure as heck wasn't going to give it Dopey. All his stupid game systems would be in the way, so he'd never really use it. I knew better not to give it to Doc, he'd just stash it somewhere, only use it maybe 2 times a year, he was too busy with all his books. He didn't watch as much TV, as normal kids his age did. So I decided to give it to Jesse. I already knew I wasn't going to use it, since Andy had given me one for my birthday. And let me tell you, that DVD player was doing some good, with all the movies, Jesse and I had been watching. There was no use in me having two, so why not give it to him, even thought he TV Father D gave him isn't that big, but a 18 inch TV, isn't that bad.

When we got to my room, Jesse walked in first, eager to get his surprise. But he wasn't getting that surprise anytime soon because he stopped in the middle of the door way, not even letting me get in.

"Susannah, I think we have company." Jesse said as he moved aside for me to see, two little girls jumping on my bed. They looked as if they were about 3 and 4 years old. I felt sorry for them, because they had to die at such a young age.


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own Suze , Jesse, eurrbody else, except for the plot and...blah blah blah you know the drill, just enjoy and review! and thanks BEE BEE for helping me a lot with posting stories on here and giving me tips and what not, NOW READ, AND REVIEW...please:

Chapter 3

The little girls looked over at Jesse and I. They looked as shocked as Jesse and I looked. I mean, I've mediated or come in contact with a many of ghost in my day but I've never had to help two little 3 or 4 year olds. Now that I'd really looked at them, they didn't look 3 or 4, maybe they were in kindergarden or something like that. The youngest one had dark brown hair that was in Shirley temple curls all over her head. She had pretty dark eyes, but I couldn't really tell what color they were. They were probably the kind of eyes, that change colors depending on the season. Her light Carmel complexion went right a long with her dark hair and dark eyes. You could tell she would have grown up to be a beautiful young girl, who all the boys wanted, but couldn't have. She actually didn't look all the way black, maybe she had a Hispanic mother or father. Like a Hispanic father and black mother or vice versa. I don't know, but there was definitely a touch of something mixed in with her. She was in some jeans that had rips in them, the kind that are made that way, and a pretty pink shirt that had Dora The Explorer on it. The other little girl, who looked about a year older than the other one, had pretty golden curly locks. Half of it was pulled in a pony tail and the other was down. She had a on a pretty flower dress as if she was ready for Easter Sunday or something. Her eyes were a pretty blue color going along with her dress. She also would have turned out to be a "dyme piece", as Jake and Brad refers to Jennifer Lopez, Jessica Simpson, and Mya, as. Yep, this little goldy locks girl, would have turned out to look a little something like Jessica Simpson, just hopefully she wouldn't have turned out with same sense as Jessica Simpson. That is if, Jessica Simpson, even has any freaking common sense.

"I think it's time for me to go now, Isyss." said the pretty cute girl with her golden locks moving has she made the slightest movements. She smiled at Jesse and I and then dematerialized.

Jesse was the first to say something to the brown haired girl while, she was now sitting on my bed looking quite sad. I followed him over to the bed and sat on her right side while Jesse was on her left side. "Who was that?" He asked the little girl, whose name was Isyss, I guess, since goldy locks called her that. "Huh? Can you tell me who that was? Was she a friend of yours...Isyss?"

"Yeah" was all she said in her tiny helpless voice. She had a baby voice that went along with her cute face. She even reminded me of Olivia, played by Raven-Symone, in the Cosby Show.

Jesse continued to ask her questions about herself and why'd that other girl had left as soon as she saw us come in. I think he wanted to take control, this being his first real "case" or "assignment." So I went along with it and let him do all the talking, while I listened.

"She had to leave. She wasn't sent to you guys, like I was." She told Jesse, while playing with the purposely rips in her jeans. " I met her a while ago."

I wonder if she really knew she was dead. I had a feeling the other girl, who she said name was Tawny, I guess it was short for Tanya or something like that, had told her but she still looked as if she kind of doubted she was really dead. She mentioned something about going over her friend, Ana Maria's, house to play tea party. That was the reason why I'd thought she didn't know she was dead. Maybe she thought she had some kind of a power. I could have heard her wrong though ugh. She could have said something like, she was SUPPOSED to go over her friend's house to play tea party.

She paused for a minute after telling Jesse she was five and a half years old. Adding the half like it was really important she'd put it in there.

"Honey, do you know that," I started to ask her but she cut me off.

"That I'm dead? Yeah, I know." She said, not even letting me finish, as if it wasn't a big deal that she was dead at all. "I found out a while ago. Tawny told me. She's six you know." She paused, then continued, as if she was thinking about how Tawny had told her she was dead. "I remember it waking up, like I always did. Taking my time brushing my teeth with the new tooth brush, my sister Jenny got me, then washing my face like mommy always told me to do." She said to us, while not making eye contact with neither me or Jesse. "I went downstairs and Timmy was making my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. They were extra good, for some reason." She giggled a little bit, remembering that special day. " He said, 'anything for my baby sister, Isyss Rices.' He used to call me that all the time, nobody else called me it accept him, like it was his nickname for me, only his, and nobody else's. I only liked it when he called me it. Timmy used to wake up extra early on Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. He woke up extra, extra early on Sunday, because we had to go to church." She was saying to us.

The whole time she was talking to us, I was holding back tears, because I knew her last days on earth must not have been that great. When she was talking to us, I knew she was just explaining a really special day that she remembered. A day that would probably soon turn into a day that she would always hate. I watched her as her smile started fading with every word she said. Isyss continued.

"Kindergarden was fun and Ms. Verruso didn't give us any homework. After school I was walking home even though Timmy told me to wait for him. I wanted to walk and meet him half way though. When I was walking, a truck came up to me, I'd never seen it before ever. I got into the truck, because, he'd said, mommy told him to come pick me up. I didn't really want to go with him, but I didn't want to make him mad at me again." She said as I noticed her eyes getting watery. I knew where this was heading, well at least I thought I did.

"Are you saying you got into a car with a stranger Isyss." Jesse asked Isyss while wiping some of her tears away that were constantly sliding down her big rosy cheeks.

She looked at Jesse as if he'd lost his mind. Jesse looked kind of taken aback at how this 5 year old reacted to him. "Of course, I didn't get in the car with a stranger. It was my daddy, and I hadn't seen him in decades." She said with her high little voice. BUt of course, it wasn't decades that she hadn't seen her father, maybe a couple months or something like that. I mean she was 5, or should I say, 5 and a half, don't' wanna forget that half part, so it couldn't have been decades that she hadn't seen the guy in.

But I wonder why she hadn't seen her dad in so long. And why'd she said she didn't want to make him mad AGAIN by not getting in his truck. Was she scared of him. Did the dude do anything to her that...well that a good father wouldn't do, hope this doesn't turn out what I think it is. Shoot, I don't know if I can't handle something like what's about to take place.

"Isyss, why hadn't you seen your father in such a long time?" Jesse asked her, voicing my thoughts, as usually. Isyss looked afraid to answer. She started playing with Jesse's watch now. Jesse asked her the same question again, but picking her up and holding her in his arms and lap. He held her like she was his daughter or younger sister. I could see now that Jesse was probably a good big brother to his younger sister's in his first life.

I guess Jesse's consoling methods must have gotten to the girl. She started talking again, more as if she was only talking to Jesse and not me. It wasn't like I was actually helping. I was just trying to piece all the information in my head without saying anything to her.

"I hadn't seen my daddy since, my birthday party. The one I had at Chuckie Cheese, the one where stupid Laura sneezed on my piece of pizza and I had to get a new slice, because she had a nasty cold. It had extra pepperoni's too, I wanted that one." Isyss commented, deep in thought, about how this Laura chick totally screwed up her wonderful slice of pizza. It caused me to chuckle a bit and so did Jesse. I guess it kind of lightened the mood...NOT!

When she got back on subject, she leaned a little more into Jesse, as if he was her big brother Timothy, the one she talked so fond of.

"At my birthday party, it was the last time I saw daddy. Him and momma were arguing again, about something..." She said, making sure she didn't say what that something was.

"What were they arguing about miel?" (AN:honey in Spanish, there will be more Spanish words, but I'll tell yah what they mean) He was steady asking her that question over and over again, while I was still trying to piece this crap together. It just wasn't adding up, well adding up the way I wanted it to add up. It was adding up, but not the way I wanted it to be adding up. So far I'd come up with only one conclusion, and I really hoped it wasn't that, so I was praying that it would come out to be something different then what I was thinking.

Jesse stopped asking her and just rocked her in his arms, while tears were slowing streaming down her face. Jesse gave me a look that was full of concern for Isyss. After a few minutes, she finally came around.

"It was the game." She said, her voice a bit muffled from her face being on Jesse's chest. Somewhere that I wished my face was at. I shouldn't be thinking of that right now, this was some serious stuff going on. I guess she understood, she'd lost us for a minute so she continued. "Daddy and me sued to play _the_ game. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I accidentally let it slip in front of mommy. SHgot really mad, not at me but at daddy, and I had to talk to a pretty lady everyday after school about the game we played."

Isyss was talking but then she started crying all of a sudden. She wasn't really sobbing, but there were just tears slowly flowing her cheeks. Now those are some real sad tears. Jesse was shushing her, but it wasn't working this time. He was telling her that she didn't have to talk anymore, but I think she wanted to get it over with. " I never liked the game, but when I wouldn't play, he would get mad and hurt me more than the game hurt. One time, I had to get sitchey thingies, I think their called stitches but I call them stingy's because they hurted real bad. Daddy made me tell mommy that I'd fell while roller blading in the park with him, but that wasn't the real reason I had to get those stichey thingies, that they put in my arm and legs." She tried to keep telling us other things her father did to her, but, she was now sobbing, now she couldn't control her tears like she'd had a few minutes ago.

Jesse was now consoling her more than before. Telling her everything was going to turn okay after while, how we were going to help her move on to a better place, and figure out what really went on in her house, before, she accidentally told her mother about "_the game_"

I already knew what the game was but I was to afraid to actually let the words come out of my mouth. It wasn't as if I'd ever dealt with something like this, and man, I thought Heather, the suicidal wench, was my worst case ever. I guess the one Jesse and I were going to have to handle was going to have to top Heather and her suicidal ways.

I couldn't say in that room anymore and watch Isyss sob in Jesse's arms, and him murmuring things in Spanish.

I got up from sitting on the bed. I had watery eyes and I couldn't let them see me cry. If Isyss saw me crying then that would make her cry even more. I speed walked into the bathroom, splashed some water on my face, as if that would really help, and stared at my paler than usual reflection. Before I knew it I too was shedding tears uncontrollably. I had no doubt that Jesse and Isyss might have heard me a little bit. But hopefully not.

I can't remember how long I stayed in the bathroom, crying for the "Olivia look-alike," but when I came out with my eyes all dried up and face cleaned up, I saw Jesse sitting on my bed with his hands to his face as if he'd been praying. Isyss had apparently left while I'd been in the bathroom crying my eyes out. Jesse was murmuring something in Spanish, but the last words I heard him say and could make them out was, " Gracias Dios" which I'm pretty sure means "Thank you God" or something like that.

I then I remembered myself saying a small ending like that to the prayer I'd said in the bathroom, while I was sobbing. Something I hadn't done in a long time..pray.

Jesse looked up and gave me a sympathetic smile. I slowly walked over to him and looked at the clock on my night stand, which read, 1:15am. Mom and Andy had to be asleep, and my step brothers just weren't snitching on me. Surprisingly Brad wasn't telling but, while in the bathroom, I thought I might have heard Summertime playing softly, it could have been my imagination, but I really don't think so.

"You've been in there for a while Querida, are you okay now?" He asked getting up from my bed and pulling me into his arms for a deep hug.

"Where did she go, Jesse? I asked, ignoring his question, and leaning my head into his chest.

"She left a little after you disappeared into the bathroom. She said something about wanting to watch her family sleep, I think she's been doing it since her death. I used to do it too..." He rested his head on my chin, and we stayed like that for a few more minutes, thinking...

"Susannah, she told me an important detail before she left." Jesse said, lifting his chin from my head and tilting my chin up so we could make eye contact. "She said you know her brother, Susannah."

"Are you kiddin' me? What's his name?" I said, pretty anxious to know.

"Timothy Mendes." Jesse said, pulling away from me and checking his watch. He sat down on my bed again, while I was left standing there, thinking about a Timothy Mendes. Who the heck is Timothy Mendes?

"Is Mendes, a Hispanic name?"

"Yes it is, come to think of it, I knew she looked as if she wasn't all African American..." Jesse said.

"What the heck makes her think I know her brother, Jesse?" I said, trying to place his face with his name. I know I've heard that name before, but where?

"He goes to your school, Querida. She said so, but she actually pronounced it as, 'Me-shone' I had to correct her, of course, "

"I don't know him, his name is familiar but...I can't place his face." Great, now I'm gonna be thinking about this all night...well all morning now. Since it's 1 something in the morning. Geez how long had we been talking to her?

"Susannah" Jesse hesitated a bit, before saying whatever it was he was about to say. " Querida do you think, 'the game' Isyss was referring to had something to do with some type of abuse. Maybe, child molestation?"

"Yeah, I do" I said, my voice going back to it being barely over a whisper. "And when she pointed out, that when she wouldn't do what he said, then he would hurt her in a different way, I think that might have been physical abuse, like, beat her or something."

"I agree." Jesse said, his face growing stone cold. " If I ever, see him face to face, I think I'll probably kill him."

"Unless, I see him face to face first, then I'd probably do it" I said, agreeing with what he'd said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about Isyss, and how we were actually going to help the kid. When Brad, burst in through my door, I guess it kind of knocked us out of our thinking modes or whatever.

"Yo, man, you gotta go, Dad's woke up, he's in the bathroom right now though." Brad said, in a voice, that made me think that right when he heard Andy's footsteps he jumped from what he was doing, and ran to my room. He was out of breath, which made me think he might have been lifting some heavy weights or something.

"Crap!" Well, okay, I really didn't say crap, but, hey, they both have the same meaning. Cuss word, shoot, crap...same meaning right?

"Susannah! Someone needs to wash your mouth out with soap." Jesse said to me, with a look of surprise on his face.

Gee out of all the things he's said to me, he's never told me, someone needed to wash my mouth out with soap. I was quite offended. I looked at Brad, who had a smirk on his face, but got serious when we heard a toilet flush, and running water.

We jumped up from the bed and all three of us ran down the stairs as fast as we could. Jesse was the first to get to the door, I was second, and Brad just stood there, waiting for him to leave. Jesse gave me a quick kiss on my lips, and believe it or not I felt my cheeks getting a little warm. He hurried up and started the car, and drove off, pretty fast might I had. Pretty fast, for a guy who didn't have his license yet either.

Brad and I heard some footsteps up stairs, and we ran in the living room, and settled down on the couch, as if we were watching TV, all along. Brad, put it on "UnCut" at first, the idiot. So I grabbed the remote and changed it something, we wouldn't get in trouble for watching, which was 'Secret Window'. Andy came down the steps, and looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why are you guys still up?" Andy asked in a tired voice.

Brad was the first to answer, with a voice, like he was all into the movie, and Andy was interrupting it. "No school, Dad"

"oh" was all he said, to that. "Didn't know you guys were into that movie, I personally didn't like it very much."

"Oh, we are into, around it, and all up in it." And that is why, I'm cannot pursue a career in acting, I suck at it.

Andy looked at me, with an eyebrow raised, you could tell the dude was half sleep though. "Okayyyy, I'm going back to bed."

Then he left, us down there. Brad, let out a breath, that I guess he was holding. He couldn't afford to get on punishment, this week, he there was a party going on at some guys house, this weekend, some kind of, back to wrestling season party, something that I might not be attending.

"Hey, Do- Brad, why'd yah tell me Andy was awake?" Something, I had been dying to ask him, since, he'd first told me and Jesse.

"Iono, (A/N: that's, "I don't know", put together) I just did, get over it, I'm trying to watch this." He said, kind of annoyed at me.

" You like him don't you, you like Jesse, you like him a lot don't you Brad?" I said with a smile on my face, the dude straight up liked Jesse, that's a freaking surprise.

"What?. Shut up man, dang!"

"Brad it's okay to-"

"I said Shut the heck up Suze, dag, I just did it, cuz he helped me with my Spanish stuff."

"God, Brad, just admit it, you think Jesse's coo', don't you?" Okay now I was just teasing him.

"No, I don't shut up!"

"Fine, alright, I won't bother you about it, anymore, but I know you like him." I said, getting the last remark, or should I say, making sure I got the last remark.

I didn't feel like getting up, and I guess Dopey didn't either, since we stayed down there watching Secret Window. I don't know what Andy was talking about, but I actually liked the movie. Brad, dumb butt, tried to put it on UnCut a couple times, but I stole the remote from him, and stuck it in my shirt, right underneath my bra strap, somewhere he would never stick his hand in, to retrieve anything.

(A/N, sorry to end the chapter like that guys, but, I really didn't know how to end it, lol, I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one, i will update on monday 2/21/05, i have no SCHOOL! and then on thursday and friday, i'll update on both of those days because i have halfdays next week, yeahhhhhhh!... and it will include a lot of Suze/Jesee fluff, please REVIEW, I WILL LOVE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DO, PLEASEEE!. The next chapter will get into, Jesse, Suze, and Father Dom, getting information about Isyss life and some clues about why, Brad is being nice...)

-


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tuesday morning, I reluctantly got up outta' bed, to go to stinking school. I wish it was still Monday, the day I'd had off of school. If only I could live that day over again, and go back to around 12 am, and lay on the couch and watch TV with nothing else better to do. And the bad thing about it, is that Jesse couldn't come over, apparently Father Dom had bought him a lot of paint to fix up the kitchen walls, and the bathroom walls. Father D helped him of course, being the generous man that he is.

I haven't seen his apartment, but I hear it's pretty small, but big enough for 2 people to live in. Hint, hint, 2 PEOPLE, not just one but 2. Maybe someday, in the near future, I'll be able to spend the night or something like that...I wish. Jesse would never go for it. And my mom, probably wouldn't either, but then again, she is so happy that I have a boyfriend now, that, she pretty much lets me do anything I want with Jesse. But nooooo, Jesse just has to get me home on time, he just has to make sure he's at my doorstep at least 30 minutes before my curfew, and he just has to do this, that, and another so perfectly.

Okay, so I usually wouldn't have a problem with this, but when I found out I wasn't going to be seeing him for a whole day, I just kind of flipped out. And I wasn't the only one who flipped out either, Doc did too. He came complaining to me all like, "Suze, I thought you said, Jesse would be coming over today. I want to know if he's started that book yet. It's really good, you should consider reading it too, you know. But honestly where is he?"

I told him, that Jesse had a lot of stuff to do today, but that didn't satisfy David, he went into some big speech about, how he shouldn't promise a person something, and then not live up to that promise. Which I of course, didn't even really know, that Jesse promised David, that he would be over here today, to discuss some stupid facts about that stupid book. That comment, had just made me even more angrier, because, he didn't promise me anything, he only promised it to Doc, he just told me that he might swing through that day. Okay so maybe, he didn't exactly say "Swing through" but, it's the same as, "I will most likely come by your house tomorrow, Susannah, if that's alright with you?"

So anyway, it was Tuesday morning, and I was dreading going to school. I had to talk to Father Dominic about Isyss, little visit the other night. I hadn't seen her since that night, but Jesse called me, and told me she'd visited him numerous times. Of course, she wouldn't visit me, it wasn't like I'd actually talked to her, that night I mean, as much as Jesse did. But hey, it's okay, I can handle not feeling loved by a 5 year old. Oh, my badd, I mean 5 1/2. Gotta add that 1/2 on there, or else Isyss will beat me up...Sike, like that would ever happen.

"Suze, get your Curly Sue looking butt down here now!" Yelled Brad, the stupid surfer dude/wanna be Eminem. And to top it off, he didn't even say butt, he said the a-word actually. "I've leaving in 5 minutes, rather you're ready or not!"

"Don't hold your breath!" I yelled back to him, for being such an idiot. I was practically ready, all I had to do was make a little more adjustments to my hair and makeup. After a good five minutes of finishing up my hair and makeup, I skipped down the stairs. Yep, that's right down the steps, I skipped. I walked into the kitchen, to see Jake about to go into the fridge and grab a juice carton and drink right from it. I wanted some of that orange juice, it being the last carton left, and he was just about to open it up and drink the whole thing. And yes, Jake can definitely drink a whole carton of orange juice in about a couple minutes. Quick thinking, I ran over to him and grabbed that carton out of his hand before it even touched his lips. I downed nearly half of it, okay maybe not half, but enough to satisfy my thirst, while David, Jake, and Brad stared at me in horror. I slowly took it away from my mouth after I took my last swig. I handed it back to Jake who, had apparently returned back to earth. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and took the carton from me, and downed the rest, as if it was nothing. But I tell yah, it took a lot outta me, to down almost half of it, and he did it in a breeze.

"I wanted some of that, you greedy hogs" Brad shouted at me and Jake. Jake and I really didn't care. I could tell Jake didn't care because he'd just let out the biggest burp, of all time, in Brads face. While David and I laughed and walked outside to the car.

I walked into the head office ignoring Sister Ernestine's glare towards my outfit, which wasn't all that bad. I mean I had on all black and red, it's not like it was gang colors...well okay maybe it was gang colors, but, still she didn't have to give me the evil eye. But yet, she still continued to glare at me with pure disgust. And I hadn't even done anything to upset her...yet.

I walked into Father Dom's office. Propped my feet up on his desk when I sat down. Yeah, it may be a little bold, but hey, it was Tuesday afternoon and I'd had a rough day. I started an argument between Kelly and Paul, not on purpose, I might add. We were just talking about what we were gonna' do about shifter lessons, Paul and I, I mean. We'd rescheduled it to Tuesday afternoons, and no longer would Paul be the one telling me things about our shifting abilities, but his grandfather would be in the room too. It just so happened the "whack" game shows come on Tuesday between 4 and 6. I mean, the dude had the whole game show schedule all worked out.

Anyways, back to Paul and Kelly. I hugged Paul, I didn't do it on purpose, it kind of just happened, he kept apologizing about that night when we saved Jesse, and accidentally, but fortunately, bring him back to our world. I couldn't help, but hug him, it was taking everything for him to say sorry that many times. And he looked really sincere with me, for the first, well second time if your can't the dance. So anyways, Kelly found us by my locker and practically threw a fit that was not necessary. She was all like, "Suze, I know you and Paul had a thing for a while. But, I never thought you'd actually considered stealing him from me. You have that hot Latino guy, leave my Paul alone." I think when she said, "My Paul" was when Paul got mad. I don't think he's quite fond of being claimed as if he's and item or an animal. That was when Paul threw his head back in disgust and kind of sighed while rolling his eyes, appalled at Kelly's outburst, and the last remark that she'd yelled. I mean come on, he looked like he was just now figuring out, how much of a witch, Kelly Prescott really was, I could have told him that.

Being the nice person that I am, I tried to explain to Kelly that it was an innocent friendship hug. But I will admit, Paul did hold on to me a little bit longer than he needed to.

"Yah know what, screw it. Kelly I wasn't flirting with your precious little Paul" I mocked her, oh so devilishly. "It was a nice little hug. My God, Kelly give Paul and ME a break." That was what I'd told her in the hall, earlier that day. Finally she gave in and said, okay, sorry Suze, sorry Paul, and all that jazz. But the little whore, said my name as nasty as she could, and said Paul's name as sweet as she could, which, by the way might I add, did not have the slightest effect on Paul.

Paul, being the guy that he is, actually took Kelly's hand in his, PRETENDING, to be all goody goody with her. We started to go our separate ways, then Paul turned around and said, " So, I'll see you after school right Suze? Don't be last this time, 4:00 on the dot, at my house, in my bedroom, alright? Is that good?" I glared at him with my mouth gaped open. I couldn't believe he'd said that. And after having to hear Kelly go on and on about her stupid accusations of what me and Paul, were supposedly up to. Now she'll probably go and tell her little side kick, Debbie, that I went over Paul's house everyday, at 4:00 o'clock, to meet in his bedroom, and do the nasty. Why do Paul always try to start something. I walked off as quickly as possible before I was able to hear Kelly shout something at Paul.

So anyways, I was in Father D's office and he seemed quite busy. I don't even think he noticed I was even in there. So I kicked my feet up in the air, and landed them ever so gently on his desk. Which caused him to glance up at me. It was about time too, I may like ignoring people, but I do not like being ignored. He looked at my shoes for a minute, I'm guessing he was admiring my knew black and red air forces. I know he hated my black and red, high heeled timberlands, so I chose my black and red air forces this morning, just to please him, and I guess I wasn't doing a pretty job at that either. Pleasing him with my shoes I mean.

"Well Susannah, it is a pleasure to see you here. I'd been meaning to call you down, to have a word with you. But will you remove your-" He looked down at my air forces for a minute, and then continued, " Air Force One's, I believe, from my desk?"

He actually said the whole name brand. I've heard people say, "forces", "air forces" or "ones" but never have I heard someone say the whole name, well at least not in a long time, that is.

Reluctantly I removed my feet. Did he not like my black and red forces either, that went quite nicely with my black dickies jaw sting pants, and my red top, and black and red jean jacket, to go with it. Oh, and my red belt, with, SUZE, on it, went quite well with it too.

"So, Jesse already told you?" I asked him, matterfactly. I mean, no sense in wasting time, that could be put to some good use right about now.

" Yes, he called me early this morning, and told me about your late night visit. And once we get done discussing this, we will also discuss, why he was over there so late Susannah, I know very well your mother would not approve of that?" He said, getting completely off the subject. " But for now, we will focus on young Isyss. Jesse also told me he heard you, praying in the bathroom, later that night?" He said, like he was so proud of me that I'd actually prayed.

And My GOD, how did he know I was even in the bathroom, late at night, did Jesse tell him every single detail that went on that night when we'd found Isyss and gold locks up in my room, messing up my bed, that was already made. I mean the part about me going into the bathroom, was not important. What was Jesse trying to do, let the whole world know that I had been crying. Okay normally, I wouldn't be saying all these mean things about, the love of my life, but to tell the truth, I was still mad that he'd hadn't come over yesterday. Of course, he had a lame excuse, well, it was lame to me, but he'd also added, " we have our whole life to look forward to Susannah, and a mere 24 hours will not change a thing" So I'd quickly gotten over it, but, not really over it, I still was kind of bummed out about it. But anyway...okay Father Dominic's talking, maybe I should tune in, he was looking a bit frustrated.

"Susannah!" He snapped at me, causing me to stir out of my thoughts. " I believe, Jesse said the girl, Isyss, has a brother who attends here, by the name of Timothy Mendes? But, the strange thing is, I cannot find a Timothy Mendes in this year book. Are you and Jesse, positive, this girl, said her brother's name was Timothy Mendes? Could it have been something, similar to that? Maybe you two heard her wrong, or maybe she really doesn't even know what school he attends. She is 5, am I correct?"

" Yes, Father Dom, we're sure his name is Timothy Mendes. And I've never heard of him either. I mean, it sounds kind of familiar but, I can't place his name with a face. And, no she isn't 5, she's 5 1/2." I told him. Isyss would have been so proud of me right now, adding the "half" on to her five.

We went though the year book together and finally we went back a couple years. I got out the year book that Jake was in. AHA! I was right after all. There was a Timothy Mendes, in the year book, it seems as if he must of graduated already. But, then again, Isyss said Timothy still went here. Did he go to the mission before Isyss died? Is that why she thinks he still attends here? And if so exactly when did this girl actually die? She'd said she had found out she was dead a while ago. How long ago did she even find out she was dead?

Okay this getting really confusing. That's what happens when all you have to work with is a five year old, "Olivia, look a like"

Isyss said her brother Timothy went to this school. But he had to go here when she was still alive. But she died while he still went here. Which means she's been dead for at least 1 year. He had to have graduated when Jake did. And Jake graduated in late May, like 7 months ago. Isyss passed away while he was a senior, in the beginning, or middle of his last year in high school. I read the quote under his senior picture which read: "Cowards die many times before their death"- Caesar. I skipped over his goal in life, and just went back to his picture. He looked just like his sister. The dark hair, the dark eyes, the tan skin color. His hair was black and shaggy. It complimented his tan skin. His smile was big. Either his parents paid big bucks for that smile, or he was naturally born with such a brilliant smile.

But what about their sister. Jenny, was her name. Jennifer, that must have been her real name. I quickly got out of my comfortable sitting position and, grabbed the year book, that was sitting on Father D's desk, the year book, that was being released for this year. Flipping through the Junior section, I found no Jennifer Mendes, I didn't find the girl in the Sophomore and Freshmen sections either. I flipped over to the senior section.

JENNIFER MENDES, Got Cha!

Jennifer Mendes, senior.

Favorite quote: Only GOD can judge me-Tupac, If a man hasn't discovered something he will die for, he isn't fit to live-Martin Luther King Jr.

Goal in Life: Find the man who murdered my sister.

"Find the man who murdered my sister." I mumbled to myself. Whoa, that was...interesting. Why would she be so blunt in a year book. And why would the year book staff, or whoever they are, publish this, knowing that she'd said something so...explicit.

"Hey Father D, I found Isyss' sister." I said, in a voice barely above a whisper. I showed Father Dom the year book picture of Jennifer Mendes. A pretty girl with a great natural tan complexion, beautiful long dark wavy hair, with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. Her eyes, were dark, just like Isyss's eyes. But Jennifer looked as if she could be a little...sinister? Yeah that was it, she looked kind of sinister. Her smile was different. It was full of, sadness, bitterness, envy, her smile had no life. It was like someone had just slapped it on her face, without any emotion to go with it. And, even though it was just a senior picture of her, her eyes were still full of hate, it creeped me out knowing that such a beautiful young girl could be filled with so much hate at the same time.

"Find the man who murdered my sister" Father Dominic mumbled to himself, while looking at Jennifer's photo." Good Heavens, who would have this year book published when they knew this, Jennifer Mendes, said such a thing."

"Um...freedom of speech maybe..." Yeah, I know it was a dumb remark, but it was true right?

"Susannah, maybe you should get back to your 5th period class." Father D said, not paying the least bit attention to what I'd said about the whole Freedom of Speech thing.

Darnnit, I thought I was going to be able to skip that hour, since I do have it with Brad. And he is my ASSIGNED partner for some stupid project due this Friday. And I already know, I'll be stuck doing all the work, since if I let him do a lot, he'll do nothing but screw it up. And, Ms. Gaskin knows for a fact, that I would have worked with anyone besides Brad. I swear she is out to get me.

"Susannah, did you even hear a word I said?" Father Dom, said, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Um...yeah, go back to class right?" I said, hoping I was right.

"Yes, Susannah, go back to class, and see if you can find some more information about Isyss family, and report back to me tomorrow. And, would you stop by Jesse's apartment after school, and give this to him." He said, looking up at me, with a serious expression. And handing me some bag full of books, that were way to big and way to heavy.

"Fine." I said, as if I wasn't happy that I had an excuse to go over to Jesse's apartment, something that Father Dom had forbid me to do. Something that he said would lead to nothing but, something I'd regret, later on. And to tell the truth I don't think, having a make out session with my one true love would be something I'll be regretting anytime soon. But I guess, Father D, saw through that little innocent act I was playing.

" Oh and Susannah, don't stay for longer than what you need to. I've had this discussion with you before, and I don't think I have to go over it again with you do I?" He said, with his eyes begging me to say no he didn't need to go over the fact that I shouldn't use my feminine ways to lure Jesse into my little traps, which is tricking him into making out with me, for a very long time, I might add.

"Sure, Father Dom, whatever you say." I replied with a fake smile on my face.

" I'm serious Susannah, I don't think-" Father D, was about to say, but nope, I cut him off, I had to cut him off.

" Okayyyyy Father D, I'll drop off these books, and have a little chit chat, and I'll be on my way back home, okay?" Okay so maybe I wasn't really telling the truth, since I knew I would be staying there a little longer, since I was going to'' tell Jesse about the Shifter Lessons, that Paul's GRANDFATHER, would be giving us. And, I actually wasn't going to be on my way home after I left Jesse's house either, I would be on my way to Paul's house. But, I don't think Father D needed to know all that.

I left Father Dominic's office and ran into, Sister Ernestine, who gave me a little nasty look for accidentally bumping my head into hers, apparently she was on her way into Father Dom's office. I quickly walked past her, so she wouldn't have any reason to yell at me, and walked right out the main office. And headed back to my stupid 5th hour class.

After, school was out, and Brad drove David and me home, I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed an orange, I hurried up and pealed it with my fingers, grabbed a paper towel, and head back to the car before Brad even had a chance to ask me where I was going. I just told him I'd be back before dinner, and I'd have the car back in time for him to go on a date with Debbie, apparently she'd gotten over the flu, also known as "have a make out session in the back of the movie theatre."

When I'd made it over to Jesse's apartment, which wasn't that far from us, maybe about a 13 minute drive or something like that, his vehicle was parked in the front of a red bricked apartment complex. It had a playground and a swimming pool, and there were a couple of kids standing on the side of the building just, posted up on the brick wall as if they were "cool" or something. They were mostly young boys, about my age. One was eyeing me as I got out of the car. I kind of stared at him for a little minute, okay maybe I glared at him, but...o well, I had to make let him know that he did not intimidate me. With his baggy pants and, the way his head was kind of tilted up and how he was looking me up and down. I guess he was supposed to be the leader of the group or something. They reminded me of Brad and his friends, like how they post up against their lockers every morning checking out the girls who walk down the halls.

As I made my way up closer to the building, the "leader" of the group tried to "holla" at me, but I just kept walking towards the entrance. When he knew I wasn't going to have anything to do with him, he just walked away from me, and went back over to where his friends were. I opened the front doors slowly so I could hear what they were going to say to him. I heard something like, " Awww man you just got dissed. She was a fine honey too" The names, these guys come up for girls nowadays are just crazy. I mean, exactly what is a "fine honey" What's wrong with saying, girl, or young lady, or something like that. I was still contemplating on all the names guys give girls when I came to Jesse's door. 22B, the 5 floor, probably so he could watch the sun rise and set on the ocean.

"Querida!" Jesse sure was shocked to see me, as he opened the door in only a pair of jeans and t-shirt that had a cross on it. I knew right off the bat, that Father Dominic had probably bought him that shirt. It was a nice shirt, at the bottom it said, Got Jesus?." I was just on my way to see you, I just called your house, but Bradley said you'd left, and, here you are" He said with one of his gorgeous smiles on his face.

" Here I am!" I replied back to him, with one of my prettiest smiles...well I thought it was an okay smile, it was the best I had actually. The kind of smile where I tilt my head a little, yep, that's the one. I quickly straightened up, and talked in a very business way. About to do exactly what Father D had told me to. " Well Jesse" I was holding the bag of books out in front of him, all the while him looking at me as if to ask, " why aren't you coming in Susannah." Welp, I had to obey the good priest, right? "I was told to give you these books, have nice little chit chat with you, and not to come into your apartment and tempt you with my feminine ways, whatever that is, and then be on my way." I said to him, while he was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Whatever" Jesse said, using the word that I always use, and lifting one of his eyebrows too. He took the bag of books and tossed them on the floor in a near by corner. Jesse dragged me into his apartment by my shoulders with a nice smile on his face. Yeah, yeah, I was disobeying Father Dom, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right? We'd started kissing so passionately, when I'd heard the voice of a little 5 year old, I mean 5 and a half year old. She started giggling too. I didn't know 5 1/2 year olds could ruin such a great moment like what Jesse and I were having right then and there. Darn that little "olivia look alike!"

"Ewwwww!" I heard a little voice say, recognizing it to be Isyss voice. Crap, right when I was about to have a good ole' fashion time with Jesse. Darn that little 5 and a half year old girl.

Jesse quickly stood up, and greeted Isyss, as if she'd seen nothing. As I sat up on his plastic covered couch, and fixed my hair up a little since I knew it had to be everywhere, since...well you know. I looked at the little girl, who couldn't stop giggling. And I couldn't help but notice that she'd brought her little friend along with her. Yep, that's right, goldy locks was back.

"My mommy said that, my brother girlfriend was a slug because she caught them doing the same thing you guys were doing. My mommy never liked her and when her and brother was never together anymore, she would always say things like, thank GOD the slug is gone." Goldy locks said, with a sly grin on her face. I simply rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. Jesse was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, probably, surprised that a mother would talk about another person so badly in front of their child.

I thought it was quite funny because she kept saying "slug" when she really mean "slut." Either she was just pronouncing the word wrong, or her mother was talking in code because her daughter was around.

"My mommy also said, she was a shooker because she always dressed half naked" Goldy locks said again, while Isyss was just now gaining control over her giggling.

I seriously though it was funny that, this girls mom was using code names like this. Like, shooker, I'm guessing, was really supposed to be hooker. I didn't comment on it though because I kind of thought they were calling me a slut without even really knowing it. Since our actions did remind goldly locks of her brother and his "slug." Hmm...I wonder.

Isyss was the one to break the uncomfortable silence after she was done giggling. "Did you find my brotha' " She asked Jesse.

"Querida?" Jesse turned to me, since he didn't know the answer.

"Um, Isyss, do you know how long it's been, since, well you know." I asked her.

"Really long." She replied, but I was going to need a better answer than that.

"Yeah, I know that, but exactly how long, do you know?" I asked her again, hoping for a better answer than her first.

"Eight months." Said, Goldy locks, who I think name was Tanya, or something like that.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked her suspiciously. How could a 6 year old, know it was eight months exactly. She ducked her head and looked towards her feet, instead of looking me in the eyes. I looked over at Jesse who was studying her as much as I was. "I just know." Was all she said.

"Alright...Isyss I didn't find your brother, but I did find your sister. She might be able to help us. Her name is Jennifer Mendes, right?" I asked her. Jesse was paying close attention to me too, since this was the first time he'd heard this information too.

"You found Jenny?" Isyss exclaimed. "Jenny will get Timmy, and then he can help you with...hey, what are you going to do anyway?"

"We're going to find the man, who caused you to live in this half life, Isyss." Jesse explained to Isyss, who had a confused look on her face. "What I mean is we're going to find the man who killed you." Although I could tell it hurted him to say it like that, but it was the only way she could really understand him.

"You can't find him." She simply said, with a sad look on her face. She then dematerialized and left, Jesse, Tanya and I standing there shocked at how quickly her mood changed from happy to sad and then dematerializing all of a sudden.

Goldy locks was shaking her head now, as if disappointed about something. " Isyss is right, you can't find him, you WON'T find him." Tanya walked over to a chair that was also covered with plastic, and sat down on it, her feet propped up on the chair with her chin on her knees. She hugged legs and it seemed as if she was about to reveal something very important to us.

"Isyss doesn't know it, but, I was there, when he killed her. I was alive too. My daddy worked for her daddy, I saw what happened. I wasn't supposed to be in the room, but I was." She told us.

"Your father, took you to, whatever it was that he did for a job, and let you watch, whoever it was, kill Isyss?" Jesse asked her, with a shocked look on his face.

"I told you! I wasn't supposed to be in there, my daddy thought I was in the room next door, where he'd told me to wait, he wouldn't ever take me in the other room, and that always made me mad." She told Jesse, looking annoyed at how he would think her daddy would take her in that room.

"So, you had to wait in that room a lot, while your daddy was in a different room, doing something?" I asked her, trying to make some sense of this. Why didn't she tell us in the beginning that she witnessed Isyss killing. Kids!

"Yep, but one day, I wanted to know what was going on, because I heard my daddy's voice, he was yelling, telling someone not to do something. So I crawled out of the room, so the lady who was in there with me, wouldn't see me. She didn't see me because she was listening to music and reading. I got outta' there and went to the room I knew my daddy was in, the door was closed, so I cracked it open. The room was scary, it was really big, There wasn't windows in there, and there were a lot of men in there and only like 3 ladies. Then that was when I saw it happen. Isyss was sitting in a chair crying, with a lady behind her with her hands on her shoulder trying to make her stop crying, and a man was yelling about something, holding the gun to my daddy's head. My daddy and the big man, started fighting, then I heard the gun go off two times. I looked over at Isyss and she was crying with her hands on her stomach." Tanya said, with her hand on her chest, indicating where Isyss hands were. "My daddy and the other man stopped fighting and looked at Isyss. The lady now had her hands on Isyss stomach, it looked like she was pressing down on her stomach really hard. She took off a long thing, I think it was a scarf, that was on her head, and put it on Isyss stomach, when she took it off her stomach, and kind of' folded it, to put it on the other side, it was red. I guess it was Isyss' blood."

Tanya didn't continue, I was guessing that was all she was going to tell us. I was now walking over to her, to where she was seated but she looked up and mumbled something. She then dematerialized and left Jesse and I stunned.

* * *

Oh my GOD, I know I haven't updated in hellaz, but I promise I will update tomorrow because, all I have to do is type out the chapter, and then I'll post it. The reason it took me so long with this is one is because I've been kind of sick, I've been having migranes like all week, and I don't know whats wrong with me, they won't go away, even when I take pain relievers. I have one right now as I type this little message to yalll, or whatever you wanna call it, sooooo thats why I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry, I think I might go to doctor and see whats wrong with me, lol. I hope it's nothing serious, well enough about my personal life...buh bye!

**_OH AND PLEASE PUSH THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON, RIGHT THERE, YEP THAT'S IT, IT'S RIGHTTTTT ...THERE, SO REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE, really, please do review, i really want to know what people think about this story, oh and the next chapter WILL include more jesse and suze fluff, and other stuff, i promise, don't hate me because it wasn't a lot in this chapter, this chapter was just figuring out how Tanya, also known as Tawny, knows so much about Isyss. Next chapter tells us how Tanya died...so sad is'nt it. well bye, i'mma go finish up typing the next chapter, TOOTLES!_**


End file.
